Love HinaMirrors: Normality Is Overrated
by NightShade.The.Patient.One
Summary: Inspired by 'Mirrors'. The girls adjust to the presence of 7 Keitaros; will any find love along the way? Of course, most of these couples are adults, so they might find some other'interesting' things to do down the road. WARNING: contains cans of Sprite.


**Night Shade here! That's right; I like 'Love Hina'. Bet none of you were expecting that, huh? (Unless you went browsing through my favorites…then you probably could have guessed). I'm going to give this story an 'M' rating because I just might write some scenes and/or chapters that would go well with a can of Sprite…whoever gets that joke first I'll give them a request that I will immediately do for upcoming chapters (as long as they follow the guidelines in my profile). Anyway, here is my continuation of 'Love Hina: Mirrors' by the awesomeness of Andrew Joshua Talon, aka The Kanririn of Love Hina Fanfiction.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Love Hina- Mirrors: Normality Is Overrated**

Having one male manager in an all girl's dorm would have most people suspicious. Having _seven_ male managers, six of whom are clones of an original, each with a different trait of said original, would have people questioning their sanity. Then again, the dorm was Hinata Sou, so such scenarios are not exactly far from the truth.

And on the sun deck roof of this dorm in the early morning is where we find the beginning of this certain scenario.

"A-ah! K-Keitaro!" a tall, raven-haired girl in a traditional samurai hakama and training gi cried out. She is currently on her knees as the one called Keitaro was behind her, gently breathing against her elegant neck. Two wooden training swords lay forgotten a few feet away as the young man lets one of his hands run through the resident swordswoman's long, luxurious hair while the other hand rests on her waist.

"Don't try to deny the rush, my lovely Motoko" whispered Keitaro, "I know there is more than one sword that you wish to handle this fine morning," a smirk grows on his lips as he feels her stiffen and blush a brilliant crimson.

"S-such language!" said Motoko, but she is starting to have trouble putting thoughts together. If any sentient male so much as _looked_ at her one month ago, she would most definitely maim them to her heart's extent. Now here she was, at the mercy at one who she constantly sent flying, all because one, he pushed all the right buttons; two, she knows she can be just as perverted; and three, they both are smitten for each other.

"What about my language? Not enough? When then, how about…" Keitaro began to whisper in the girl's ear, and after a short while, Motoko's entire body ignites with the redness of embarrassment mixed with raw lust.

"_UWAAAAAAAH!_" the young woman screams. Suddenly, five blurs come from out of nowhere and take their place in front of the two, all voicing their concern in stereo unison. Upon second glance, it is revealed that the five new men look exactly the same as Keitaro, except for different outward expressions.

"As expected, knowing the distinctive pitch of the scream and the cause of it. This is usually the time when you two train, though common sense is enough to conclude that _this_ is not training." The first one, known as Smart Keitaro, speaks up as he glances upward from his current reading material.

"Lighten up, bro. Can't you see that they're both having a good time? Let 'em be while we do our own cool thang!" Fun Keitaro spoke up next, his ever present yo-yo spinning around doing elaborate tricks, his wide grin lighting up the area around him.

"S-so you're not in trouble, Motoko-chan? Th-that's good, 'cause you had me w-worried a lot!" As he looked down, Timid Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay brother Timid; as long as one of us is around, nothing bad will happen," said Kind Keitaro, offering condolence to his more nervous 'self'.

"Wow, who knew I could be like that if I tried," finally, the Original Keitaro looked at the sight in front of them: Aoyama Motoko, on her knees with a very seductive blush and expression, and the other Keitaro, known as Confident Keitaro, behind her, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Hey! Outta here, you guys!" Confident Keitaro barked.

"Alright, alright, we're going," said Smart Keitaro, "we'll leave you two alone to you so called 'training'."

"Yeah," said Fun Keitaro, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "and if you two are gonna go for extended physical training, remember: don't be a fool-wrap your tool." The four Keitaros beside him began to laugh their heads off at the amusing joke, while Smart Keitaro rolled his eyes, gave a small smile, and quickly left, being the only one to notice the kendoist slip out of Confident Keitaro's grasp and grab one of the discarded swords.

"Uh, guys?" Confident Keitaro, who smartly moved out of the strike zone, called out.

"W-what is it?" Timid Keitaro answered, noticing the tone of his brother's voice.

"If I were any of you, I would totally block this like nothing, but since I'm not, time to kiss your ass goodbye."

The Original Keitaro looked up. "Why would we nee-"

"_AIR SPLITTING SWORD!_"

And thus, four screaming Keitaros vanished into the sky, courtesy of a highly embarrassed, highly angry Motoko, who rounded on to her own Keitaro. "Now it's your turn, you lecherous- eep!" A feminine squeak came from her mouth as she was pinned to the ground by the remaining Keitaro, who was already blowing on her sweet spot. After a few seconds of lustful moaning, Confident Keitaro relented, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Lecherous? Me? May I remind you that I only act this way with you?"

"What about my sister?"

"Playful banter," he said bluntly. Before the girl could say anything, he beat her to the punch. "Don't make me start quoting you latest novel, babe."

Motoko's eyes shrank in fear. "Not the one where the female samurai gets willingly dominated by the brave handyman!"

"You have one where the female samurai gets willingly dominated by the brave handyman?"

Confident Keitaro unsuccessfully tried to hold in his laughter as Motoko repeatedly banged her head against the deck. "Remind me that I gotta read that one."

Surprisingly, Motoko reached up and kissed the man passionately. Slight taken aback by the sudden ferocity, Confident Keitaro kissed back. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back, a lust-fueled flame in her eyes. "You'll never get to see that novel if I have anything to say about it."

"Famous last words, love," Confident Keitaro muses. "But rather than read it," he starts, suddenly ripping off the swordswoman's gi and pants, leaving her only in her chest wraps and dark red panties, "why don't we just act it out?" he slowly made his way down to her special sweet spot, the one just above her navel…

"H-hey! N-no, handyman! I-I mean, Keitaro! No nononononono-_AAAAAAAAAH!_"

* * *

Evil Keitaro, while being insane, malicious, ecchi, and downright…well, evil, was also a bit bored, as well as a slacker. Since he had taken care of Kentaro earlier by getting him wasted and leaving him at a homosexual sex club, he had nothing much else to do. He destroyed a building using one of Su's stolen inventions, put two camels in a tiny car for no reason, laid out on the couch while scratching himself for thirty seconds straight, and gave Kanako enough innuendos to nearly put her into a sex dream-induced coma. Finding himself satisfied for the next twenty four hours, he sat on his futon with a bucket filled with chicken dumplings and was beginning to plan for the next day when he heard the loud moans of his brother and his 'kendo-whore', as he so politely put it, in the room next to him.

"Dammit," Evil Keitaro sighed, "they're still at it? They've been going since I left for my daily activities, and that was four hours ago!" The evil clone was starting to regret making their room soundproof to all the others except his, just so he can try to get some dirt on-

*THWACK*

"_Y-yes! Punish the naughty samurai girl!" _

*SMACK…THWACK SMACK SMACK*

"_Yes yes YEEEEEEES! OH KEITAROOOOO!_"

On the other hand, it was well worth it when you get blackmail like this, and Evil Keitaro fondly realized that.

"But still, damn hypocrites," Evil Keitaro muttered as he grabbed his tape recorder, "and they call _me_ a pervert…"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Too kinky at the end? For some reason, I see Motoko as someone who can be both submissive or dominative. As you can see, this only deals with one couple, but the next chapter will have the rest, I promise. Hopefully, this will live up to Mr. Talon's famed piece, and I hope I do not disappoint. I take requests as well, so feel free to leave one…as well as a review, of course. Also, I am taking names for the Keitaros (except for Original...he stays as Keitaro). Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time…**


End file.
